Baby Silver
by Dandielion
Summary: Sonic comes to visit Blaze at her apartment and then they find a baby Silver at the door. Now Blaze and Sonic has to take care of it but Sonic really wants Blaze to take care of it herself. What will happen when Silver doesn't like Blaze? R&R.


**Baby Silver**

Blaze awoke in her apartment and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and just lay in her bed for a moment. She stared at the ceiling in silence. Suddenly, the beautiful sun shined on her from her huge window. She smiled and got out of bed slowly. She then heard someone knock on her door. She frowned at the door. She was hoping to have a nice quiet breakfast alone. She wanted no interruptions on her beautiful morning. She angrily walked over to the door and opened it a little. She saw a smiling blue hedgehog standing there. "What do you want?" Blaze snapped. Sonic looked surprised.

"Looks like someone's grumpy this morning," Sonic said. Blaze glared at him. "Well, aren't you gonna let me in?" Sonic asked her. Blaze opened the door wider and continued to glare at him. Sonic sat down at her clean kitchen table. Sonic had a Taco Bell bag with him and he sat it on top of her nice table. Blaze sat across from him. "You know Blaze, it's been a awhile since we've met. I just came to visit you, that's all," Sonic took out a taco from the Taco Bell bag and sat it down.

"Yeah," Blaze said not really listening to him.

"I can tell when you're not listening to me," Sonic took a bite of his taco and chewed. Blaze was surprised to hear that.

"You can tell no such thing," Blaze told him and looked out a small window. Sonic took another bite of his taco and ignored her. Blaze got really angry. "Did you just come here to eat your stupid taco?" Blaze asked angrily. Sonic smiled at her.

"Nope," Sonic answered.

"Why did you come here then?" Blaze asked.

"To visit a friend," Sonic replied seriously. Blaze looked away from him. "Do you want a taco, I have another one in here?" Sonic asked, as he took out another taco out of his bag. Blaze stared at it.

"What's in it?" Blaze asked.

"Beans…cheese…and lettuce, oh, and taco sauce," Sonic handed the taco to her. Blaze took it and unwrapped it. After that she started eating it. "I wanted a chili dog but I couldn't find any out here," Sonic said, as he finished his taco. Blaze quickly finished her taco then suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Sonic got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked down. His eyes widened. "Blaze…I think you better get over here," Sonic told her. Blaze curiously got up and walked over to him. She looked down and gasped at what she saw. It was Silver…but he was a baby. Sonic scooped him up in his arms and walked back into Blaze's apartment. Blaze was very shocked.

"How is Silver a…baby…?" Blaze asked quietly. Sonic shrugged and walked into the living room. He sat down on Blaze's cream sofa and sat the baby Silver on his lap.

"You're a cute little hedgehog aren't you?" Sonic tickled Silver. Silver giggled and grabbed Sonic's finger. "Blaze look, he likes me," Sonic smiled. Blaze sat next to Sonic and frowned.

"We shouldn't be playing with him. What we should be doing is figuring out how Silver turned into a baby," Blaze answered.

"Come on Blaze, he's just a baby," Sonic stared at Silver. "Aren't you? Yes, you're a cute little baby," Sonic said in a ridiculous voice. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Sonic, shut up," Blaze told him.

"Who's gonna take care of this little baby?" Sonic asked then smiled brightly. "I know, you can take care of him," Sonic looked at Blaze.

"NEVER!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY!!!" Blaze exploded angrily.

"Whoa Blaze, calm down," Sonic told her. Blaze calmed down just a little.

"I can't take care of a baby. Even if I knew how I still wouldn't take care of it," Blaze said, as she balled her hands into fists.

"Blazey!" Silver jumped onto Blaze and hugged her tightly. Blaze frowned and Sonic got up.

"Well, I'm off, I'll be back tonight with some baby supplies," Sonic winked at her then sped out of the apartment. Blaze stared at Silver. Silver had fallen asleep on her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Blaze picked him up and brought him into her room. She gently laid him on her bed and Silver frowned in his sleep. Blaze quietly and slowly walked out of the room then...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Silver screamed. Blaze ran back into the room and scooped Silver up in her arms.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Blaze asked, as she rocked him back and forth. Silver then stopped crying and stared at Blaze.

"Dood," Silver said cutely.

"What does...dood mean?" Blaze asked.

"Dood," Silver said again.

"Show me, show me where the dood is," Blaze demanded. Silver pointed into the kitchen. Blaze walked into the kitchen and looked around. "What?" Blaze asked the baby hedgehog. Silver pointed to the fridge and Blaze walked over to it. "The dood's in there?" Blaze asked, as she opened it. Silver pointed at the milk carton.

"Dood!" He exclaimed. Blaze slapped her forehead.

"Oh, right...food," She picked up the milk carton and brought it over to the table. She sat the milk carton down on the table and sat Silver down in a chair. "Just wait, I'll get a cup for you," Blaze walked over to a cabinet and started to look through it. Silver climbed onto the table and opened the milk carton. He then started drinking it and it was spilling in the prosses. Suddenly, it spilled all over him and all over the table and floor. Silver started crying.

"Spill on me," Silver cried. Blaze turned around and looked at him. She was on a tall stool trying to reach the cups. She frowned.

"Silver, why'd you do that?" Blaze asked then suddenly, she slipped and fell off of the chair. "Ah!" Blaze exclaimed when she hit the ground. Milk spilled all over her face from the table. "This is terrible! I can't take care of a baby!" Blaze screamed and got up. Silver continued to cry hard. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Blaze ran over to the door. It could be Sonic. She opened the door and Tails was standing there. Blaze sighed in annoyance. "What do you want?" Blaze asked. Tails looked at Silver on the table.

"You have a baby in here?" Tails asked, as he walked into the apartment. "Are you babysitting?" Tails picked up Silver and Silver kept crying.

"Silver turned into a baby somehow, Sonic wants me to take care of him," Blaze replied with her arms folded.

"This is no way how to take care of a baby," Tails told her. Blaze glared at him.

"I'm trying, fox," Blaze answered angrily. "Now give me the baby," Blaze reached for the baby Silver. Tails handed him to her and sighed.

"I just came to say hi," Tails said then walked out of the apartment. Blaze slammed the door shut after he left, still with the baby Silver in her arms. Blaze slowly made her way into her room and sat Silver onto her bed. Silver was still crying about the milk spilling on him. Blaze glared at Silver and walked into the bathroom.

"Just shut your trap, I'm gonna get that stupid milk off of you," Blaze turned on the bath water and let it run. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Blaze ignored it. After that she walked back into the room and picked up Silver. She dumped Silver into the bathtub and Silver started cryng even harder and squrming around. Blaze sat him up in the water and Silver started coughing and crying at the same time. "Just relax, it's just water," Blaze told him, as she started scrubbing Silver with a scrubber. Silver's face was red and he kept crying. The water was very hot. Blaze turned off the bathtub and kept washing Silver up.

"Hot!" Silver managed to say through his screaming and crying. "Spill on me!"

"Shut it, Silver," Blaze rinsed him off and took him out of the bathtub. Silver continued to cry and scream. Blaze dried him off with a towel and and sat him on her bed. Still, Silver contniued to cry and scream.

Hours and hours passed by and now it was night time. Silver was still crying and screaming. "What must I do to make you stop your screaming?" Blaze asked Silver.

"You mean!" Silver screamed and cried. Blaze put her face in her hands and started crying herself. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Go...away," Blaze sobbed silently. She couldn't take care of Silver, he didn't even like her. The person knocked on the door again, this time harder. Blaze got up off of the ground and walked out of her room. She went to the door and opened it. Sonic was standing there with lots of bags in his hands.

"Blaze, you're a mess!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh," Blaze said quietly.

"Is that Silver screaming?" Sonic asked her.

"Yes," Blaze replied. Sonic walked into the apartment and dropped his bags and ran into Blaze's room. Once Sonic ran in there the crying stopped. Blaze was surprised. Silver only liked Sonic. Sonic walked back into the kitchen with Silver in his arms.

"Hey Blaze, he fell asleep once I picked him up. He must have been very tired," Sonic said, as he patted Silver's back softly. Blaze walked into ther room and flopped onto her bed. She then fell asleep.

Sonic stayed in the kitchen. "This kitchen's a mess," Sonic laid Silver on the couch and started cleaning the kitchen up quickly. After he was finished he decided to make some food. When he was done he walked into Blaze's room. Blaze was sound asleep. Sonic shook her roughly. "Blaze, wake up, it's time for food," Sonic continued to shake her. Blaze growled then opened her eyes. "Come on, cats don't sleep when it's night time," Sonic said with a smile.

"What are you still doing in my apartment?" Blaze asked, as she sat up tiredly.

"Well, I cleaned your kitchen and made some food. Oh, and Silver's sound asleep," Sonic replied.

"Don't remind me about him," Blaze groaned and got off of the bed. Sonic pushed her into the kitchen and Blaze stumbled to the ground.

"Oops, sorry Blaze," Sonic said with a grin. Blaze glared at him and got up.

"You did that on purpose," Blaze pushed him. Sonic fell to the ground.

"No I didn't, I just wanted you to get into the kitchen to eat your food because it's gonna get cold," Sonic answered, as he got up. Blaze frowned and walked over to the table. She sat down and looked at the food in her plate. It was raw fish and shrimp. She looked at Sonic's plate and saw chili dogs on it. She sighed.

"Sonic..." Blaze said quietly.

"Yeah, Blaze?" Sonic sat across from her.

"Why is there raw fish on my plate as well as shrimp?" Blaze asked. Sonic smiled at her.

"Well...felines like fish so...I thought you would want some," Sonic answered.

"Raw fish?" Blaze asked with annyoance. Sonic nodded.

"Yes," He responded. Blaze groaned and began to eat her food.

"I got Silver some baby clothes, diapers, baby shoes, baby food, and some baby toys," Sonic said happily. "It'll be fun taking care of a baby Silver," Sonic told her with a happy smile.

"No it isn't, I don't know how to take care of a baby," Blaze told him.

"Then I'll help," Sonic said.

"You will?" Blaze asked.

"Of course," Sonic replied. Blaze nodded and finished her food. Suddenly, they heard Silver waking up on the couch.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" He screamed. Blaze groaned and Sonic got up and walked over to him. He picked him up and Silver stopped crying. Blaze walked over to them.

"He only likes you," Blaze told Sonic. Sonic frowned.

"No he doesn't, he likes you too," Sonic told her then looked at Silver in his arms. "Don't you?" Sonic asked.

"She scawy," Silver pointed a tiny finger at Blaze. Sonic looked at Blaze.

"Well..." Sonic said quietly. "Hold him,"

Blaze took the baby Silver away from Sonic and held him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Silver screamed.

"Here, take him, take him," Blaze handed Silver to Sonic and Sonic took him. "He stinks," Blaze said, as she waved a hand in front of her face. Sonic frowned then grinned at Silver.

"Looks like someone needs a diaper change," Sonic said in a retarded voice. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"I'm not changing him," Blaze folded her arms.

"You have to, so he'll get use to you. Plus, you need to get use to diaper changing," Sonic told her.

"Never am I going to change a baby's diaper," Blaze refused. Sonic stared at her.

A couple of minutes later, Blaze ended up changing Silver's diaper. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. EWWW!!!" Blaze exclaimed, as she threw Silver's dirty diaper into the trash bin. After that She put Silver a new diaper on. Silver was crying and screaming the whole time. Sonic picked Silver up and rocked him back and forth. Silver imediately stopped crying and screaming. "I told you he only likes you, now why won't you two go home," Blaze pushed Sonic to her front door.

"But Blaze, he's your responsibility," Sonic told her.

"How is he my responsibility?" Blaze asked angrily.

"Let's go outside and have some fun. It's already morning," Sonic looked outside the window.

"We're not going anywhere! We've been up all night!" Blaze shouted. Sonic smiled at her.

"Come on Blaze, let's just have some fun with the baby Silver," Sonic snuggled with Silver and Silver giggled cutely.

"I wove Sonic," Silver grabbed Sonic's finger and put it into his mouth.

"Awww, I love you too baby Silver," Sonic grinned. Blaze stared at them. Silver really liked Sonic and he really hated her. Blaze swallowed hard. She wasn't going to live with this, Sonic will just have to take care of him.

"Sonic, you have him. I'm not ready to take care of a baby," Blaze said, as she shook her head. Sonic looked surprised.

"What? Blaze, you can take care of him. Now let's go have some fun at the park," Sonic grabbed Blaze's hand and they ran outside.

When they made it at the park no one was there except an ice cream man standing at an ice cream stand. Sonic gently sat Silver down on the grass. Blaze flopped down beside Silver. The sun shone beautifully through the trees and onto them. Silver started playing with Blaze's shoes. "Why won't you two stay here while I go get some ice cream," Sonic winked at her.

"No wait, Sonic I..." She couldn't finish because he was already gone. Blaze gulped and slowly looked at Silver. Silver was about to cry. "Wait, don't cry, not on a beautiful day like this," Blaze pleaded. Tears filled Silver's big eyes. Blaze tried to think of something quick to make Silver not cry. Blaze then got it. "I got it, watch this," Blaze held up her hand and fire surrounded it. Silver smiled and clapped his hands.

"Fiaya!" Silver exclaimed, as he continued to clap his hands. Blaze nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, fire," Blaze said, as she held up her other hand and fire surrounded that one. Blaze then made the fire disappear. Silver stared at her then ran up to her and hugged her.

"Baze make fiaya," Silver said. Blaze blushed then returned the hug.

"Um, actually it's Blaze," Blaze said then Sonic ran up to them with three ice cream cones.

"Oh, looks like you guys are getting along, I think I'm gonna be a little jealous," Sonic smiled at them. Blaze and Silver smiled back and Silver ran over to Sonic and hugged him. "Hey little guy," Sonic said softly then looked at Blaze. "Let's see, I have chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry, which one do you want?" Sonic asked her. Blaze stared at the ice cream cones in Sonic's hands.

"I'll take chocolate," Blaze took the chocolate ice cream cone away from Sonic and started eating it. Sonic looked down at Silver.

"Which one do you want?" Sonic asked Silver. Silver stared at the ice cream.

"Both," Silver answered with a huge smile on his face. Sonic sighed.

"I guess you could have both," Sonic gave Silver both of the ice creams and sat down.

"Sonic," Blaze said. Sonic looked at her.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"I think I can keep Silver," Blaze replied. Sonic grinned and jumped up in joy.

"AWESOME!!!" Sonic exclaimed and danced around. "I knew it, I knew you would take him!" Sonic said joyfully. Blaze just stared at him.

"Yep," Blaze said. Silver copied Sonic's dance. Sonic laughed so did Blaze.

After they left the park they stopped at a restuarant called The Pizza Valley. They were seated at a small table and Silver sat in a high chair. "I think we shouldn't have came here..." Blaze said nervously. Sonic looked at her.

"You're not up for pizza?" Sonic asked. Blaze glared at him.

"I am..." Blaze replied quietly.

"Oh I see, I'll get fish on your pizza, kitty cat, don't worry," Sonic winked at her. Blaze continued to glare at him.

"It's not none of that...it's just that...you, Silver, and I are together..." Blaze answered.

"What's so bad about that?" Sonic asked, as he picked up his menu.

"They might think we're a family, dumbo!" Blaze exclaimed in a whisper. Sonic thought for a moment.

"You got a point, but, Silver doesn't look like us and you're a cat," Sonic said. Blaze nodded and sighed.

"Yeah..." She whispered. Silver started playing with a knife. Sonic snatched it away from him.

"Silver! Don't play with knives, they're dangerous!" Sonic exclaimed. Silver pouted and folded his arms.

"I want to pway with dife," Silver demanded cutely. Blaze rolled her eyes and Sonic shook his head.

"No little guy, you can't play with those," Sonic patted Silver's head. Silver continued to pout.

After they ate there, they decided to go to Knott's Berry Farm. Blaze and Silver looked around in awe. They had never been to Knott's Berry Farm before, only Sonic has. "Awesome isn't it? There's so many rides and what not," Sonic said, as they sat down on a bench. "So, are you gonna hold Silver or what?" Sonic asked. "He could get lost in here,"

"I guess I am," Blaze gently picked up the baby Silver and he just stared at her. "Hi," Blaze said.

"Bwaze!" Silver exclaimed happily and grabbed her nose. After that he started squeezing it very hard.

"AH!!! Sonic, Sonic tell him to let go!" Blaze shouted. Sonic grabbed Silver and tried to pull him off of Blaze.

"Come on Silver, let go of Blaze," Sonic continued to pull but Silver wasn't budging.

"OW!!! Stop pulling! It's hurting even worse!" Blaze screamed. A crowd formed around them. People just stared at them. Sonic looked at them and gave them a smile.

"Uh, no need for a crowd, everything's fine here!" Sonic pulled.

"OUCH!!!" Blaze yelled.

"I'm trying to help you!" Sonic shouted at her.

"Well you're not helping...OW!!!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Silver, let go, you're hurting her," Sonic pleaded, as he continued pull him. Sonic saw a tear roll down Blaze's cheek. Sonic felt sorry for her. "SILVER, I SAID LET GO RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SPANK YA!!!" Sonic yelled very loudly. Everything went quiet after he had said that. Silver turned to look at Sonic with tears in his big cute eyes. Silver let go and started crying silently. Sonic felt guilty. "Hey...hey little guy...don't cry, I just wanted you to let her go," Sonic said, as he patted Silver's back. Silver continued to cry. Blaze's nose was red and swollen. Blaze glared at Silver and held her nose.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving and I don't want to see you or that brat ever again!" Blaze marched out of Knott's Berry Farm angrily. Sonic felt very sad and he picked up Silver. All the people were still looking at him and Silver.

"What are you looking at?" Sonic snapped. "Don't you know that it's not polite to stare?" Sonic made his way out of Knott's Berry Farm and went to catch up with Blaze.

Sonic made it to Blaze. "Blaze! Wait!" Sonic said, as he grabbed her wrist. Blaze stopped walking and folded her arms.

"What do you want?" She asked. Sonic took her hand in his and Silver took her other hand.

"Please don't leave us," Sonic said quietly. Blaze blushed.

"But...I can't take care of Silver," Blaze told him in a whisper.

"You said you take care of me at pak," Silver tugged at Blaze's hand. Blaze swallowed hard.

"...well...alright," Blaze said and Sonic and Silver hugged her tightly.

Looks like Blaze is going to be spending the rest of her life with the baby Silver because she really meant it when she said yes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. **


End file.
